The present invention is directed generally to nanometer-sized quantum structures, and more particularly to such structures that can be selectively activated to perform a desired function, for example, apply a voltage to biological cells in proximity thereof or attached thereto.
Nanometer-sized or micrometer-sized semiconductor structures can be employed in a variety of applications, such as light-emitting devices and photodetectors. Despite the recent rapid developments in designing novel nanometer-sized and micrometer-sized quantum structures, and incorporating them into a variety of systems, a need still exists for improved nanometer-sized and micrometer-sizes structures that can reliably perform selected functions in response to specific stimuli.